


Hinanami Week Day Two- Date

by despairmeguca (obsess97)



Series: Hinanami Week 2017 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Hinanami Week, Hinanami Week 2017, SDR2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsess97/pseuds/despairmeguca
Summary: Inside her world, Nanami can't help but think about what she is and what that means for her life.Written for Hinanami Week 2017! Day 2- Date





	Hinanami Week Day Two- Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a little too weird to be considered a prompt fill for a date. Whoops. I guess I took it as more of a companionship thing?

The wind blew through her hair for the first time in what felt like years, the scent of the ocean familiar and calming. It really was a miracle that Hinata and the others had finally managed to restore the simulation to equilibrium, so she could continue to have some sort of a life on the island.

As much as an artificial intelligence bot can have a life, anyway.

She'd been alone for so long, buried in the rubble that was the simulation's code for ages. Until finally they figured out how to reset the system, recreate the environment, and recover the files that had been the Chiaki Nanami they had known.

While she had been considered dead, no memory files were created. She figured that she preferred it that way.

"Nanami," A voice echoed around her, and she looked up to the nearest camera. She was able to keep in touch with her friends through those cameras and an internal system Alter Ego has set up. "There's one last thing we forgot to tell you about."

"Hinata-kun," she responded. "What are you talking about? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine!" the disembodied voice of Hajime Hinata said. "All traces of Enoshima and her virus are gone, the physical structure of the island has been restored to its original layout, and all of the code keeping the island running is back online."

"Then what's the issue?" she asked.

There was silence for a minute. Nanami was debating whether or not she should ask Usami for a connection check to the outside world when she heard a voice again- from behind her.

"It's that I can be here, with you."

She spun around in surprise. "Hinata-kun!" she exclaimed. He ran up to her and gave her a hug, which she returned wholeheartedly.

"Wait, no, what are you doing here? I thought you said it was too dangerous to send your consciousness back, you've got to get back to your world!" she protested.

"It was too dangerous, back when Enoshima was still around." he explained, not letting go of her. "But now that we've eradicated her from the system-"

"You can't be too sure of that! They thought I was gone too, but you managed to retrieve my files. What's to say she won't come back, too?"

Hinata stepped back and shook his head. "That's what everyone else was saying, too. But it's safe enough for me. I couldn't just leave you here for the rest of eternity, alone, when you sacrificed everything for us."

"Hinata-kun..." Nanami was speechless. She had accepted that she'd be alone, and she was fine with it. She had Usami after all, and Alter Ego. But knowing that he'd risk his own safety just to give her some companionship...

She couldn't quite put a name to the feeling inside her. It was warm and bright and it felt like she was being lifted off the ground, and she wanted more of it.

"Is this... hope?" she asked quietly.

"With any luck," Hinata said, taking her hands in his own. "I can grant you a fraction of the hope that you've given me."

They spent the rest of the day like they used to back when they were trapped, but it felt good. There was no looming threat or feeling of foreboding, nobody was going to die. Just the two of them, alone on a beautiful (fake) island.

And when he smiled at her, she could almost forget that she was just an AI. 


End file.
